Dark Heaven
by Yuniko Miakani-chan
Summary: ella:es una chica nueva que esta ahi por culpa de su familia; el: es un chico misterioso y apuesto que guarda un gran secreto ¿podra nacer una amor de estos dos? entren y descubranlo mal summary T T porfavor entren les aseguro que les gustara


HI!!! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo yeah!!! Este es mi regreso triunfal (???) al mundo de los fanfics espero y que este nuevo proyecto le guste ya que le he puesto toda mi dedicación e imaginación (que como verán no es mucha jeje ^-^U)

Bien sin más que decir empezamos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no que son Masashi Kishimoto-san. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

Nota: los personajes tienen entre 18 o 19 años.

La historia se ubica unos siglos atrás y los hechos son narrados en primera persona

Nota2:_diálogos_ de los personajes_, narración_

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Vengo de una familia pode__rosa y adinerada desde Nueva York, pero mis padres han decidido que lo mejor era enviarme a Inglaterra con mis tíos para pasar una temporada, pero… yo se que no vine solo de vacaciones, el verdadero propósito de mi visita es que me buscaran un prometido aquí en Inglaterra_

_La fortuna de mi familia se acaba poco a poco y la única manera de salvarnos de la quiebra es buscándome un marido que sea rico. "el mejor postor la tendrá" cuando escuche decir eso a mi padre sentí un gran dolor en el pecho, algo que no me deja en paz. Si ,se que se oye cruel pero en realidad eso es la verdad._

_Desde niña he pensado que casarse es algo que se debe de hacer por amor y no solo por dinero o prestigio. Mi sueño ha sido siempre ese: encontrar al hombre perfecto que me quiera y me respete y después casarnos. Se que son sueños tontos y simples pero al fin y al cabo eran mis anhelos, anhelos que ahora han quedado destruidos y tirados por el piso gracias a este dilema familiar._

Señorita Sakura!! Señorita Sakura!!

_Escucho la voz de Ayaka, que me saca de mis pensamientos. Ayaka es mi dama de compañía además de mi amiga y confidente_

¿Qué pasa Ayaka?

Ya hemos llegado a Londres

Muy bien, espero que mis tios nos hayan venido a recoger

_Al bajar del barco, uno de los sirvientes de mis __tíos nos abordo y nos dijo que no habían podido ir a recogernos. Me sentí un poco mal porque tenía muchas ganas de verlos._

_El sirviente se presento como Kotaru, el nos guío hasta el carruaje que nos llevaría a la mansión de mis tíos._

_El camino se hizo eterno, estaba muy aburrida y mientras Kotaru y Ayaka charlaban yo miraba indiferente por la ventana. No lo se pero mientras esta viendo el paisaje me pareció ver un par de ojos rojos que me observaban, quizás sea alguna cosa extraña…no lo se pero lo que me haya estado vigilando no quería descubrir que era eso._

_Después de dos horas y media al fin llegamos a una gran mansión que estaba escondida entre los árboles. Esa vieja casona era algo espeluznante, parecía estar embrujada y a la vez era elegante. En la entrada de la casa había unas gigantescas escaleras con loa barandales de madera tallada a mano y sobre los escalones había una gigantesca alfombra. En ese instante en el que admiraba la entrada, mis tíos Jiraiya y Tsunade entraron y me dieron la bienvenida muy efusivamente…_

Sakura ya has llegado!!! ¿Como ha estado tu viaje?

Muy bien aunque algo aburrido.¿como ha estado?

_En ese instante ambos se miraron algo preocupados pero de inmediato me respondieron con una sonrisa falsa_

Hemos estado bien, cuando supimos que ibas a venir nos alegramos mucho. Uno de los sirvientes les mostrara su habitación.

Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en la cena tía Tsunade

_Después de eso uno de los sirvientes nos guío a nuestra habitación__ y ahí Ayaka y yo empezamos a desempacar nuestro equipaje_

Disculpe señorita

Ayaka, ya te dije que cuando estemos solas me llames solo Sakura

Deacuerdo Sakura, disculpa la pregunta pero…¿ellos son tus tíos en verdad? Porque ninguno parece ser tan joven coma para ser hermanos de tus padres

Pues en realidad solo son allegados de mi familia pero siempre le he tenido mucho cariño a Tsunade, aunque no se porque se caso con Jiraiya, quizas este mal decirlo pero es algo pervertido

Pero el ya tenia un hijo ¿no?

Si, su hijo se llama Minato y también tiene un nieto de mi edad aunque es algo fastidioso y escandaloso para mi gusto

Ya veo… creo que ya es hora de bajar a cenar

Si tienes razón, vamos entonces

_Ese día la cena estuvo muy tranquila y fue amena, mis tíos estuvieron contándonos algunas historias divertidas a Ayaka y a mi, pero aun as extrañaba mucho mi hogar y pensaba en que era lo que me iba a pasar, que iba a ser de mi. Con tantas ideas en la mente no podía dormir así que decidí dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines de la __mansión para recuperar el sueño._

_En fin que salí en pijama, a media noche, a dar un paseo. Si estaba loca, pero no importa me encanta la naturaleza, en Nueva York no había muchos árboles Y en mi niñez cuando aun estaba en Japón no pude disfrutar mucho de los árboles_

_Entonces ahí me tienes pensando en mil cosas a mitad de la noche además de estar caminando descalza por un bosque. Al llegar a un punto algo alejado de la casa y ahí me tire a ver las estrellas. Me parecieron súper hermosas e hipnotizantes, tanto que me quede dormida._

_No se cuanto tiempo dormí, solo se que fue un buen tiempo. En ese tiempo dormida, soñé que los ojos que me observaban seguía ahí todo el tiempo, sin dormir, sin pestañear, sin descansar y de pronto todo se volvió borroso hasta que abrí los ojos y vi que un chico muy guapo me estaba cargando._

Asi que ya despertaste. ¿Sabes? No es bueno estar durmiendo en medio del bosque, algún animal podría atacarte

Lo siento, pero solo salí a pasear y me quede dormida mientras veía las estrellas

Esta bien, pero debes saber que es peligroso salir así como así a mitad de la noche, te acompañare a tu casa

_Mientras caminábamos me di cuenta que este__ chico era muy apuesto, su piel era muy pálida casi como de porcelana, su cabello era negro azabache, sus brazos parecían estar fornidos pero, aparte de todas esa cualidades, había algo que me cautivo muchísimo de el: sus ojos. Esos impactantes ojos negros, tan profundos y misteriosos a la vez me envolvieron en su hechizo, me llevaron del cielo al infierno. _

Hmp! Niña, niña!!! ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo siento es que estaba pensando en…un segundo, yo no soy ninguna niña, ya tengo 18 años.

Pues para mi pareces una niña, aunque solo sea un año mayor. Así que cuéntame, ¿en que pensabas?

Veras, yo tengo algunos problemillas y por estar pensando en ello no podía dormir, así que salí a tomar algo de aire. Dime ¿y tu que haces por aquí?

Hmp, nada en especial, supongo que igual que tu

_Mientras__ íbamos camino a casa, platicábamos como si de amigos de la infancia se tratara y, aunque el no lo notara, me tenia cautivada. Algo especial en el me hacían no dejar de verlo._

_Caminamos y charlamos hasta llegar a casa y aun cuando llegamos ahí nuestra conversación siguió hasta el amanecer__, que fue cuando nos tuvimos que despedir prometiendo que nos veríamos la siguiente noche._

¿Me prometes que nos veremos mañana?

Hmp! Claro que nos veremos. Pero…no me has dicho tu nombre

Lo siento. Me llamo Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto em…er

Sasuke Uchiha, también es placer conocerte. 

Entonces nos veremos mañana

_Nos despedimos y entre a la casa tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, entre en mi habitación y me metí en la cama. Ahora no podía dormir, pero esta vez era por pensar en el, su esencia, su porte, pero en especial en esos impactantes ojos__ negros y en las ansias de verlo esa noche._

_Mi corazon latia fuerte y fue ahí donde pare y me di cuenta que…ya era la hora de despertar. Que mal!!!!_

FIN DEL CAPI 1

Espero que les haya gustado y si ya se que la idea de Tsunade y Jiraiya es algo loca pero eso es lo que quiero: tener buenas ideas es la tarea

Si no hay muchos contratiempos en mi agenda y mi imaginación (mas en mi imaginación U_UuU) iré actualizando cada dos o tres semanas

Ojala y comenten mucho ya que eso es lo que nos mantiene a nosotros los escritores de fanfics

Sin mas los dejo!!!

Sayonara!!!


End file.
